Talk
by Rasengan22
Summary: After work, Itachi and Naruto have a drink at the bar. AU.


a/n: I wrote this in June and posted it only on y-gal, but rereading it, I really sorta like it, so I'll post it here, too. I should post the other 3,000 things I've written in the past six months, but I dunno how much of it I _love_. But, as this Itachi sort of reminds me of how Coffee!Itachi talks in my head, why not. I must've - if you're not able to tell - written this at a certain part of the manga.

* * *

_Talk_

It wasn't very often that Itachi ever felt a compulsion to drink after a particularly stressful day. Considering his job, considering his upbringing, stress was par for the course, and he had been accustomed since a very young age to being able to handle any situation in the most efficient manner possible, which often meant a constant mask of emotional detachment was how he lived his life. For many, many years he had believed that any given circumstances could be controlled and, if necessary, manipulated to achieve the desired results. However, in recent weeks he had come to discover that there was at least one person on this planet who refused to play into his well thought out plans, _even _if Itachi had his younger brother's best interests at heart. So, having nearly exacerbated his limit for the day after receiving several angry messages from said brother, Itachi impulsively decided to stop at the corner of a cross street, where he noticed the utterly average exterior of a bar called the Wetlands and decided to go in for a drink or two.

He walked in, slipping past the hostess stand and went directly to the bar. He unbuttoned his suit jacket and gently placed his briefcase on the stool to his right. He'd left the office later than most everyone else, but that was typical. Not because he particularly enjoyed working but because he did believe in doing a job thoroughly - near to perfection - if possible, and that demanded a serious time commitment. While he had faith in his colleagues - or else he wouldn't be working beside them - it was just that his conscience wouldn't allow him to leave a project unfinished if he could help it.

The bartender came up to him - dressed unexpectedly professional in a white button-down shirt, vest and slacks - and asked what he would have to drink. If at home, he would've poured himself a glass of bourbon but for whatever reason, he decided on a martini with gin and whatever their driest vermouth might be. In the meantime, he glanced at the TV, which was set to a couple of talking heads on CNN, the ticker below them talking about Union Rags winning a close finish at the Belmont, followed by the Russian foreign minister's announcement that the superpower would not agree to foreign intervention in Syria. He supposed that maybe his life wasn't all that complicated, after all. The bartender placed the white square napkin down on the bar and then the martini. Out of the corner of his eye, Itachi noticed a young blond man in a grey suit sit a couple of stools to his left. He called the bartender over by his name - Sai - and the two of them fell into a friendly conversation, with the blond ordering a Scotch and soda. Itachi didn't mean to eavesdrop, but the place wasn't especially crowded by any means, and the young man gestured so animatedly as he spoke, that it was incredibly amusing to him that someone could be so cheerful in his manner. Every once in a while, he caught himself starting to smile, but then a few more people did come in to sit around the bar, and the bartender left his - companion or friend, he guessed - to service them. The blond fell into a contented quiet, his eyes on the TV screen as he moved his tumbler around in circles. Itachi noticed that with every fourth circle, the man would then take a sip and set it down again only to repeat the same unconscious pattern.

"That's too bad about I'll Have Another," the blond suddenly said, and Itachi didn't know if the man was addressing him or simply speaking aloud but to no one in particular. Although the answer was clarified when he turned to look at Itachi, flashing a genuinely friendly smile. His eyes were an odd color of blue, almost too bright to be real, and Itachi half-wondered if they might be contacts.

"Pardon?" he asked.

"I saw today that I'll Have Another got scratched from the Belmont. It's a shame, huh? Probably would've taken the Triple Crown, but I guess now we'll never know. If I were a bettin' sort of man, I would've put it all on him to win."

Itachi humored him with a response. "Is that so?"

"Are you into horse racing at all?" The blond turned in his seat, obviously intent on starting a conversation, not that Itachi minded terribly. He was a man who could enjoy company so long as it was good company.

"Not particularly," he answered.

The man shrugged. "Me neither, but sometimes y'just wanna root for someone to win, to go further than you can. Know what I mean? Like, think of the horse's jockey, right? Came from a small town in Mexico, moved to Vancouver to train, wins the Kentucky Derby and the Preakness and is probably crappin' his pants over the chance to win the Belmont and take the Triple Crown and _bam_, life hands the horse a tendon injury."

Itachi raised an eyebrow at the stranger's crass, informal manner of speaking to someone he didn't even know, but he found himself wanting to smile again, nonetheless.

"Sorry," said the blond. "I know y'said you weren't interested in horses, and I went on about it anyway."

"That's okay," he replied. "I find your way of speaking to be," Itachi paused and slid his elbow onto the bar top, "...refreshing."

"So, did you just get off of work, too?" The blond, discarding his habit of shifting around his glass at least four times, picked it up on the second turn and nursed his drink. "I'm Naruto, by the way. Naruto Uzumaki. I guess it's polite to introduce yourself before you start chattin' someone up?" He scratched the back of his head in what Itachi assumed was a gesture of nervousness or embarrassment. "Uh, not that I'm chattin' you up. It's just I can't help but talk when someone's around. I talk a lot. Yep, that's me in a nutshell. Just a talker... I'll shut up now."

Itachi chuckled softly. "It's fine, Naruto. No need to be apologetic for being personable. It's not a quality everyone is born with these days."

"That's the truth," agreed Naruto, nodding his head several times, "And some people just wanna ignore you, too. It's like everyone's in a hurry, or they'd just prefer not to have to interact with others? I find that weird, I guess. I mean, why not strike up a conversation with someone y'don't know? Once you do, then you _know _them, after all. Does it really hurt anyone to say 'hello' or wish them a good day?"

Itachi shifted on the stool, angling his body more toward the other man. "It might just be difficult for some people to act out of their comfort zones," he said, giving it serious reflection, "Or, of course, there's the possibility that when you're approached by a stranger, the average person might suspect they only want something from you."

Naruto looked away from him, at the TV, and then back. Heavily, he sighed and loosened the knot of his tie. "I hate that," he said. "I hate that the world has gotten so cynical. There are lots of good people out there, doin' good things. Whether it's a guy and a horse with the potential to win a Triple Crown or people like you and me, perfectly happy to start a chat about nothin' in particular, but at least we have somethin' in common."

"Do we now?" Itachi asked and, leaning his face into his hand, smiled at the man in full for a breath.

"Well, yeah," insisted Naruto, gesturing with his hand. "Whatever happened to us today, we both left work, wantin' to get a drink because of it. Am I right? Or do you usually have a," he peered over at Itachi's drink, "martini at the end of every day?"

"No. Usually I prefer bourbon."

Naruto laughed, and as he did, he started taking off his coat. He draped it across the back of his chair and folded the cuffs of his shirt. "Yeah, I guess it would be a waste to come to a bar and order exactly what you could've had if you'd just gone home."

"Yes, I suppose you're right."

"I know this may sound like a line or whatever," said Naruto, the space between his brows wrinkling, "But, you seem sorta familiar. Like, I feel I've seen you somewhere before?"

"That's not impossible if you frequent here often. I work just around the corner. Maybe we've passed each other without knowing it."

"Ah, maybe that's all it is. I dunno why you seem so familiar to me."

Itachi leaned back against the chair, using the lull in conversation after that to take a few sips of his martini. He rolled one shoulder and then the other. Sometimes his body got rather stiff after sitting behind a desk for most of the day. He reached behind and pulled out the holder for his ponytail and tucked it away inside his jacket pocket.

"I like your hair."

Itachi's gaze shifted in an almost comically slow fashion to Naruto.

"What?" Naruto asked, oblivious to the oddness of the sudden, unsolicited flattery.

"Nothing."

Naruto hummed at him. "So, y'never gave me your name. Would it be an occupational hazard for me to know it?"

"Of course not," he answered. "Itachi is my name. Pleasure to meet you, Naruto."

Naruto tapped his fingers on the bar. "Ah, so formal. You're so polite. I didn't know guys like you still existed. You were probably raised pretty well, huh? My upbringing was a bit, er, unusual, I guess."

"How so?" he asked, and having finished his martini, when the bartender asked if he would like anything else, he ordered another. He also noticed the look exchanged between Naruto and the bartender - just a couple of grins - but, again, it alluded to the two's closeness. He watched the interaction with an amount of mild curiosity that surprised him.

Naruto must have noticed. "Sorry, I know Sai from a ways back. Used to work together. Or, well, like, before I started my own company I used to tend bars, too. But to answer your other question... hm, how do I put it? Let's just say I was sorta raised in a commune almost. Never knew my real parents due to such and such details I don't wanna bore you with, but it was a bit like a free for all. People came and went as they pleased, did what they wanted, said what they wanted..."

"It couldn't have been all bad as you seem perfectly amicable to me, Naruto."

"Amicable, eh? Not sure anyone's ever called me that before."

"You're very young to have started your own business. I'd say you seem to be doing quite well for yourself."

Sai placed his second martini, with a new napkin, and left the two of them alone again. Itachi picked it up, drinking it down, and observing what appeared to be a sense of pride pass over Naruto's, if he had to describe it objectively, strikingly handsome features. His already intense blue eyes lit up with the compliment. It wasn't beneath Itachi to give credit where it was due, and Naruto, who was probably around his younger brother's age, had a goal and had met it. It was a thing to be applauded, surely.

"I am, aren't I?" Naruto said and laughed at his own arrogance. He leaned his arm on the bar and propped his chin on the back of his right hand. "Thank you, though. I really appreciate you sayin' that... I've worked hard over the years, and I know we just met and all, but somehow, because it's comin' from you, it feels real. I dunno what you do, but there's some sort of air about you that your high opinion might be somethin' people would kill for."

"I wouldn't go so far as to say they'd _kill _for it." He smirked at Naruto, who grinned slyly at him and chuckled. Naruto rubbed the side of his nose with his thumb. "Have I embarrassed you with my praise, Naruto?"

"Yeah, a little," he answered sheepishly.

"You're blushing." Itachi moved his finger along the curve of the martini glass. Vaguely, this reminded him of teasing his brother when they had been much younger. "Now it's you who's reminding me of someone else."

"Oh yeah? Who's that?" Naruto asked, honestly curious.

Itachi sighed deeply. "My younger brother Sasuke."

"What's that sigh for? Is he bein' a butthole? Younger brothers can be that way, right? Or at least that's what I've seen on TV. Like the _Brady Bunch _or whatever. Siblings fight and stuff all the time, don't they?"

"No. Not all the time, and we used to be extremely close as kids."

"So, what happened? He hit puberty? I was a bit of a handful around then, too. Does he live around here? Want me to talk some sense into him? Beat him up a little bit?"

"He does live around here. And I've tried talking sense into him before, but he can be stubborn. The only way he ever really learns what does or doesn't work is by figuring it out for himself. Even if I said 'Sasuke, the stove is hot, don't touch it' he'd touch it anyway on principle alone. Or maybe out of spite. Sometimes I'm not so sure."

Naruto snickered, adjusting his silver watch until its face pointed upward. "Are you sure it's not just 'cause you're his older brother? Maybe he's jealous or envious? Do y'think? If you're more successful than him? I dunno. I'm just guessin' here."

Itachi frowned. "Perhaps when we were younger, there was a sort of rivalry he imagined between us, but I think that's normal. I'm starting to come to terms with the idea that he needs to find his own way, but it's difficult as his older brother to watch him walk into mistakes or choose the wrong path."

Naruto tapped his fingers along the bar again, features screwed up in concentration, and Itachi found himself intrigued by this person who was giving so much consideration to his rather conventional dilemma.

"Honestly, Naruto," he said, and the blond man glanced up at him - gaze attentive, focused. "I wouldn't normally talk about this with strangers, with anyone for that matter."

"I guess I feel flattered then," Naruto replied, releasing a breath as if that hadn't been what he had been expecting him to say. "But, if there's any way I can help you out, I'd love to be able to. If it's just talkin' it out. This may come as a surprise," he grinned cheekily at Itachi, "but I can be a pretty _damn _good listener."

Itachi ran his thumb up the stem of his glass. "Somehow I don't find that surprising in the least. Maybe I should set the two of you up. At the worst, I suppose it would be alright to let you beat some sense into him. Maybe I should've done more of that as he was growing up? Right now, he doesn't seem to fear anything or anyone."

"Well, if that's the case. He's gotta be a little lonely, don't y'think? Wouldn't it be hard goin' through life like that? Not lettin' anyone in? Not listenin' to what other people have to say? I mean, what does he get out of it?" Naruto finished the rest of his Scotch and soda.

"Your guess may be as good as mine. Can I buy you another drink?" he asked. "Since you're willing to help me figure out how to settle this small issue of my younger brother's overemotional tantrums."

"When you put it that way," Naruto reached his arm as far as it would go as if trying to comfort him, "Maybe I'm the one who should buy _you_the drink."

"It's nothing so severe as to necessitate that," he replied and, taking the rubber band from his pocket, put his hair back into a ponytail, "But it's somewhat of a relief to be talking to an objective party about it."

"It sounds like it's at least a two-drink problem, so how 'bout I buy this round, and you can buy the next. I won't leave until I can help y'figure out some sort of solution."

"You're just like me then."

"How's that?" Naruto asked, smiling at him, both eyebrows arching inquisitively.

"When I have a certain situation in which there appears to be no immediate solution, I feel as though it's my duty to find one, to figure out a way the objective can be met, and make sure all the loose ends are tied up."

"Then, yeah. We might have a lot in common. I also think there are ways to get around all sorts of walls. Even if people say to me: 'Naruto, there's just no way this can be done', I say, 'Well, why the hell not?' "

"I can see that about you." Itachi felt his phone going off in his pocket. He took it out and looked at the ID.

"Is it him?" asked Naruto.

"It is actually."

"You should give it to me, and I'll have a word with him."

Itachi tilted his head to the side and lifted his chin up, considering it even though he knew it would piss his younger brother off. However, ultimately, as he'd tried everything else, what did he really have to risk if the only repercussion was that Sasuke might ignore him for a few days. He slid the phone down the bar, and Naruto stopped it with his hand and answered, gaze focused on Itachi, eyes alight with a boyish mischievousness.

"Is this Sasuke?" Naruto's gaze flitted to the ceiling, and he squinted. Itachi was able to hear his brother shouting a string of curses that Naruto took easily with a nod of the head. "Right, okay. No, your brother is around but indisposed." There was another string of profanity, but Naruto only grinned in good humor. "Why do I have his phone? Because he gave it to me, obviously." Another pause. "Huh? Aren't you the one who just spewed out a bunch of insults at someone y'don't even know?" Shorter pause than before. "Well, if I'm taking a tone with you at all it's because you asked a stupid question." He pulled the phone away from his ear and looked at the screen. "Heh. He hung up." Naruto slid the phone over to Itachi. "Your brother certainly has a mouth on him, that's for sure, but I'm thinkin' he just needs a good beat down."

Itachi took the phone and put it away into his pocket. "If I'm able to arrange that, I will certainly try."

Naruto shrugged, looking pensive for a moment. "I guess he seems, I dunno how to put it, but just from the way he spoke, like he has some anger issues to work through, but at least he called you, right? And he was pretty pissed you'd given the phone to me, not that he believed it. Thought I'd stolen it from you, so that's sayin' somethin', right?"

"He's my brother. I do have faith in him. No matter how difficult he may become, I'll always love him, always worry about him, always want what's best."

"I'm sure he knows that, but if he's really _your _brother, he's bound to figure it all out eventually. Give 'em some time, and then, if that doesn't work out, send him my way."

"And then you'll take care of him for me?" Itachi asked, and the confident grin he received in response gave him hope that it might be possible.

"Sure. I like to see things through to the end, remember? And everyone deserves a chance to let themselves figure it all out for themselves. It's easy to get lost on life's path to wherever it feels like takin' ya. Just a little breeze hits you the wrong way, and y'can get knocked off course. But, I have faith that, if there are people around, who show that they care, well, it'll get through to him eventually."

Itachi stared at he blond man for much longer than was polite before clearing his throat and saying, "I really hope you're right, Naruto. Thank you."


End file.
